A hunger that couldnt be quenched
by Blood thirsty animal
Summary: What if Glimmer wasn't just a killer, what if before she had volunteered for the games, she had been almost normal with a best friend who she could tell anything, what happens if the girl goes missing and the Capitol are behind it, will she remember her?


The smell of disinfectant and chemicals hung to the air, and white lights-that could give even the healthiest people headaches-swung from there perches, the place was cold like winter and from inside her cage Lamia shivered, it had been her home for almost two weeks-since the hunger games started-the feeling of District one had long since been forgotten just the people still held a small part of her. Slowly with her increasing size the cage had gotten bigger until it was high but small in width, she could only just put her legs out when sitting down, for now the lights were off and a sheet was hung over her cage so no one or thing could see her, no one was in the room except for her, and a few animals that the White coated people of the capitol had been experimenting on as well, but they weren't that interested in them. She had been lucky for many years, when at the age of eleven she had been reaped but at the last minute someone had volunteered and saved her, only for a few years later at the age of sixteen while her best friend went into the games she had been taken from her mother and her friends in District one and transported to the Capital and would have been deemed missing in her old District. For a while her father-who was originally from the Capitol-and the supposedly called scientists had not done any experiments, but then he put her in a cage and took away all her privaligies-the little things of the Capitol that she had come to enjoy, the knowledge that her friends were safe-That's what you called love it was the ultimate grounding, but this grounding hurt. Needles had been stuck in her skin, chemicals that she had never heard of before had been used and lithium another subject which she didn't know about had been used, All to find new ways of combating old age, or learning new ways of curing diseases or that's what she had been told, She was a lab rat for a supposedly good course but the Capitol never did anything good, but somewhere in all the chemical experiments the White coats had done something that they couldn't undo or in their case had succeeded on doing, they had made her immortal and made her want to taste the blood of humans, she was a vampire. A vampire it was something that she had only heard about from the books she had been read or illegally read when no one was looking, but it seemed that none of the story's she had read were quite true. Although the scientists did seem to have endless fun with the prospect of something new being made, and then instead of stopping the experiments, they went further and decided to move her to a bigger cage, which she was in now, she sighed as she tried once more with the new strength she had to rip the bars open, but once more they seemed to know everything that she would do and had combatted against it. As her eyes fluttered shut and sleep that she didn't need over took her she was aware of one thing. The date.

* * *

This next part is in the POV of Glimmer, the story will switch between Glimmers Pov and Lamia's.

* * *

Glimmer was asleep, in a bed foreign to her. In her dreams, she caught a glimpse of moments from her past. She tossed and turned under her covers as she caught glances of her running in a field outside the factory where they made the Capitol's luxurious items with her best childhood friend. Her best friend's face was away from her point of view and she could not recollect what her face looked like so whenever her friend turned towards her, she turned away. Those were the nice days when the children were allowed to have a little bit of fun. They were around five years old. That was also the year Glimmer started her Career training. Slowly, the times spent with her friend were taken away from her. She remembers being inside the mock training center and being harshly treated to improve her technique. District 1 was slowly training her to become a ruthless assassin. During a one-on-one combat session with another Career-in-training, Glimmer had just tossed the boy onto his back and was stopped to prevent further damage. She smiled at herself and glanced out the window, seeing her best friend walk by. Glimmer was ten and she hadn't seen her friend in two years. Then her dreams brought her to the reaping where her friend was chosen. She remembers gasping as they called out "Lamia Hawking". It had been so long. However, someone volunteered to take her place. Glimmer stared as Lamia walked back into the crowd. Whenever she could, Glimmer would look out for Lamia, trying to see where she was headed. All of a sudden, one day, Lamia just disappeared. Glimmer couldn't find her anywhere. When she asked around, nobody knew what she was talking about. Where had her friend gone? She wasn't sure. But she knew she missed seeing her friend, even if it was for a moment. Fast forward to just a couple days ago. After eleven years of training, Glimmer was sixteen. The perfect age. She was the top of her class, everyone expected her to volunteer. The reaping began and a fourteen year old girl was chosen. When asked if anyone was willing to volunteer, her hand shot up along with another girl her same age. Glimmer shot her a death glare and the other girl slowly lowered her hand. Triumphant, Glimmer was brought onto the stage. "And what is your name?" asked the escort. "Glimmer," she had responded with a charming smile. She was partners with Marvel who she remembers was the boy she had tossed onto his back six years before. Glimmer smiled and shook Marvel's hand and soon after, she jolted awake. Glimmer was sweating and breathing deeply when she awoke. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she didn't recognize the room. She was in the Capitol. When her brain realized that she was in the Capitol, she calmed down and got out of bed. She glanced at the clock. 6:00 in the morning. The parade was last night and she surprisingly was not tired at all. She had three hours until she had to be in the training room. As she took a shower, she rethought her dreams in confusion. Why had those dreams occured last night? She had never had those dreams before. Then an idea struck her. They had been such good friends, maybe they had some sort of connection. Which could only mean one thing. Glimmer was close to her. After changing and grabbing a quick bite to eat for breakfast before anyone was even awake, she headed out of the District 1 room and decided to explore the Capitol before heading to the training room. She was quiet and sneaky to avoid getting caught. All of those years of Careers training was paying off before she even entered the Games.

* * *

Darkness, it seemed to envelop everything, all things and yet nothing seemed to be safe from the darkness not even Lamia,  
everything around her was dark and hollow it seemed, not even life existed in this hollow place, no one was there to save her, love her or even hate her, just nothing but a black haze over her memories,  
She remembered nothing of how she came to be in such a disgruntling yet paranoia filled place, many times had she tried to escape but the conclusion was always the same, she would wind up even further into the blackness.  
She was a vampire with a thirst for human blood that was so great that she had to hide away, nobody had told her how to manage her curse not even the ones who had made her, yes the Capitol scientists/doctors, they seemed to love the idea of making something new, but the idea of training that new thing was out of their hands.  
Her dream filled state swirled in front of her eyes and the dark haze was lifted to see colour and people and a girl who was her same age, in her dream she felt her eyebrows knit together and she felt herself running before she had even looked down at her long legs.  
Eventually she had caught up to the girl and stood in front of her, it was Glimmer, her best friend, the only girl/person that had ever understood her, know everything about her and had shared her worries, it had been like they were sisters, but it had been checked and they definitely weren't.  
Her eyes fluttered in her sleep and a change began to happen, she was seeing her own reaping and then Glimmers.  
That day had been the worst, to see her best friend change over the years, she had gone from being an innocent ten year old to a bloody thirsty sixteen year old, there friendship had become strained but they had both acted like it was nothing different, but that reaping had cleanly shown the disappointment and sadness on Lamia's face, how could she watch her best friend die? Or worse kill others?  
It was true that before the experiments Lamia had been a pacifist that was why she had received no training and plus her mother was a doctor and she was meant to have stood in her mothers footsteps.  
But after the reaping she had gone to say goodbye to her friend in the justice building but instead had been directed to a room and told to go and sit in it and told to wait for Glimmer, so she did so, she didn't have a clue how any of it was supposed to go because she never inquired about it and she tried her best to not watch the games.  
When she had been in the room a gas had been pumped out from the wall and had knocked her out without a sound and a few hours later or however long she had woken up in a cage with no privileges except one,  
if you could call it a privilege, a tour of the Capitol and information on whether her friends and family were okay.  
But as the date pressed closer to her friends either execution or winning, experiments began to happen, they started off slow and painful and then by the second day everything was being injected into her and seeing what would happen.  
Her father who had been born and raised in the Capitol seemed to watch the experiments with a smile which said, "you finally have a purpose" what a traitor he was.  
After those two days the change happened and a vampire had been made with an ability to never die even of stabbed in the heart, she would never die, never age and would have to watch her loved ones die, what kind of life was that?

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, the next part will come when i can next get on my computer. please review, this is the first time ive uploaded a story, it was written by me and a friend, so please like and review. :).


End file.
